narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Naori Uchiha - Ash
Questions 1. Please indicate which canon character you intend to create. : 2. Briefly detail why you wish to be given permission to utilize this character. : Like many of the canon characters I have created so far, Naori will be created mainly to expand on her own background, personality, general abilities, and the impact her legacy had upon the Uchiha Clan and the series as a whole. In terms of background, I have created a backstory that details her achievement over the Sharingan, and later, the Mangekyō Sharingan: She was a talented female that hadn't been seen in numerous years, and was considered able to outcompete her siblings, cousins, and other members of the clan. This made her victim to much bullying at a younger age, which proceeded to give her severe emotional trauma -specifically when one of her classmates' elder siblings took an opportune moment to kidnap and nearly cause Naori to be the victim of sexual assault, at which she awoke her Sharingan and the man, before dismembering his arm and awakening a sadistic side to her personality, albeit briefly. : Furthermore, the story for her Mangekyō Sharingan is also developed: At some point later in time, Naori would be at the age where she should marry. However, due to constant fear of her within the clan by most males, and being unwilling to marry with her, she was forced to marry with an elderly, and lustful man of her clan, by way of her mother. Naori, in turn, was close to reliving the memories that she had experienced as a young girl. And, considering the bond that Naori had with her mother - the only Uchiha to understand her - the realization that she would hand him over to such a deranged man caused Naori to become confused, and therefore, succumbed to rage. Bombarding the room of her mother in pure daylight, she drew her blade and impaled her without remorse. And yet upon that moment occurring, Naori's mother told her that "you Naori grew up to be the woman that I always wanted you to be...thank you, Naori." This comment was made in regards to Naori's strength as a woman, which her mother placed to the test through such endeavors, knowing full well she would lose her life in the process. Naori's emotional trauma behind this event lead to the awakening of her own Mangekyō Sharingan. It was shaped as a flower, as a reminder of the fleeting life that her mother held. 3. Will this character have any familial, mentor, or other cross-series relation with a fanon character, either of yours, or someone else? If not, simply put "No". If yes, then please detail that relation and how it comes about. : No. Aside from her relationship with in the filler, which I shall expand on slightly. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of other canon characters or maybe even other fanon characters? : My plans are to, as I said previously, detail more in regards to Naori's overall character in the series, for I believe her to be a character with considerable potential. I will detail her skills to be oriented mainly around Genjutsu, and especially her Sharingan. Similar to Itachi in some way, she will be highly proficient in the use of Visual Dōjutsu, being so powerful that she could literally record events and play them back as holographic images to her opponent - the basis of Izanami. However, I will also highlight her apparent skill in Kenjutsu, which she used in coordination with her Genjutsu and ocular prowess for an extremely devastating combination. Additionally, she will have extensive knowledge over the theoretical and applied methods of Generic and Specific Genjutsu, while also possessing keen insight into the way Izanagi was used, hence her ability to create a counter-technique. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:22, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision My little joke aside, I like this. I find it hard to deny a well written app fora character who is oh so minor. Make her lovely, and Naka better be with her later. >: "I'm a very neat monster." (talk) 04:38, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Canon Character Applications